rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing Mr.Dark
Well hello Ladies and Gents,please to meet you hope you guess my name, I am a here to tell you that your heroes ain't going to live after I am done with them. Why you may ask well lets just say I specialize in getting rid of magic powered idiots that anger a great many people in very interesting ways Who am I? Now that is funny question, it's not what they usually ask when I finally hit my marks but whatever, The name that you should get used to is Mr.Dark as that is all I will give you. Maybe if you're good and you trade your fighting friend for your life then I will tell you who I am. Then I promise. . .I'll make it quick, what can I say I am a psycho What is my job? This world is filled to the brim with a bunch of goodie two shoes that think that they change the rotten core of this world and in doing so they step on a lot of toes and thus to deal with professional heroes they need professional madmen and that is where I come in, you got that kitten What I can do? A lot of them see a man in a black sleevless undercoat and they assume that they can blow me away like any other grunt. I have a few surprises that may shake the very core of what they think a monster actually is and in the end it may prove fatal for them. Summoned black bladed machetes darker then the moonless night surrounded by blood red light, coming from the darkness (Hence my little moniker kiddies) I call it the Sumatra, and so much more so I promise if you want to try and kill me, well get ready for a wild party. What I look like? What? Really? You wanna know, fine I guess. I am a sharped dressed man in a black waist coat with a sleevless shirt underneath and a nice red tie, some matching pants and nice pair dress shoes. I'm sure you want to know more so my hair color is a dark red and my eye color are orange. So you know what to look for, I always like the struggle and the chase. What happens now? So you're reading all this wonder what can your four brave souls do to stop me? Well literly nothing so if you are an employer and you want one as a trophy well you know where to find me. If you are family or a friend I am very good at finding people so you better be ready to tell me what I need to know or well you might need to have next of kin find out how to get blood out of the carpet. IF you are one of the heroes then and you think you can take me on well. . .Come and get me! Newest assignment The Superior wants me to get rid of some fancy pants red head that is really digging into the Beowolf population thus I got to take care of that issue by making the rest of her as red as her hood. Little Red can deal with a few of them but I wonder can she live through a whole wolfpack. Where she was last spotted was at forest what's it's name (not very good with locations got that pumpkin), so it seems a good as place as any to place a trap. Well then Miss Ruby gotta ask you one question, Baby can you dig your man? My assignment is not what I was expected! I got my arm cut off, I don't care if it takes me years I will rip spines out! I will find those two again. Author Notes So in case you are wondering this character is a villain I created for a story that has yet to be written as I am waiting for the first episode to be shown so consider this a prologue to one of the main villains of the fan fiction I will write when the first episode of rwby is shown to the world. If I could pick a voice actor for him I would pick Christian Sekhan a youtube voice actor that can give a special quality of madness to his evil characters If I had to choose a theme for him I would chose this song Category:Fan Made Character Category:Dr.Doom's Work Category:Bedlam Sins Category:Discordia Incorporated Category:Alternate Universe Category:Pending Character